Dulcis
by TurleDolphinDance
Summary: Soon after being told about Okumura Rin, Amaimon seems to have taken interest in getting his brother on revealing his strength. Amaimon decides to use Shiemi as bait for unleashing Rin's demonic power. Things do not go according to plan. AmaimonxShiemi
1. Chapter 1: Spark

**HEY GUYS :D ! I'm now writing a fanfiction of AmaimonxShiemi x3! To be honest, I wasn't a fan of this pairing. But, it kind of just grew on me. And the lack of fanfictions for this pairing is horrid. I hope to actually complete this fanfiction, so please bear with me! I'll try working on Sovereignty soon. I've been a bit busy, but now that I'm done... time to write! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dulcis<strong>

**Chapter 1: Spark**

[_Dulcis: _Latin for "sweet"]

* * *

><p>"Okumura Rin."<p>

Amaimon gazed out of the window in Mephisto's office to cast his attention to this certain individual. The one that had the claim on this name was standing out in the open with _Kurikara_ strapped to his back. He looked like an average human. The only thing that kept Amaimon interested was that he was his brother, as they are both sons of Satan.

Amaimon started chewing on his long nails.

_ This Okumura Rin must be very interesting if both brother __**and **__Father are both so interested in him, _he thought to himself. Amaimon turned to his older brother, Mephisto, with curiosity in his expression.

"Brother, I haven't seen anything from him yet. Is he really that special?" Amaimon questioned.

"Patience is a virtue, dearest little brother," Mephisto presumed, "although, we don't have virtues in the first place."

Mephisto chuckled at the irony of his advice. Amaimon wasn't satisfied with this answer and returned his attention back to the window. Another human soon joined Rin. He dressed in a black trench coat, as many of the exorcists here did, but his notable features were his glasses and moles.

"That is Rin's brother, Okumura Yukio. They are twins, although it is sad to say that he did not receive Father's power." Mephisto announced.

"He doesn't matter." Amaimon simply stated.

Amaimon was now busy with the lollipop that replaced his nails in his mouth. The only thing that concerned him at the moment was trying to get Rin to reveal his power. It might relieve him of his boredom. The only thing to do now was to provoke Rin enough to make him unsheathe _Kurikara_. But, how does one do so?

The scene outside the window changed, as a human girl soon approached Rin and Yukio. For a reason unknown to him, she seemed to have caught Amaimon's attention. Fair blonde hair and skin, emerald colored eyes, and an aura of innocence seemed to radiate from her. She certainly surprised Rin, as he made a lot of expressions and abnormal movements as she was near. Almost as if he was a bit nervous.

Amaimon studied this carefully. Perhaps… she is important to Rin?

"Brother," Amaimon asked, "who is that girl?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! That is Moriyama Shiemi. She is Rin's friend, although she appears to be more important to him, no?" Mephisto explained.

Amaimon stared at the scene outside the window. _Moriyama Shiemi…hmmm... _Amaimon thought. _I can use her as bait to lure Rin into unleashing his strength._ _Then, I can play as long as I want._

He bit off the remains of his lollipop.

"Brother, I'm going out for a bit." Amaimon said as he got up to leave.

"Alright Amaimon, but please do try to behave. I don't want to have to end up killing you." Mephisto proclaimed.

"Yes, I understand." Amaimon stated, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p>Amaimon was now watching the group of Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi as they walked for a while. They didn't seem to have sensed him, as he was watching them from the rooftops of buildings. Soon after, Rin and Yukio parted from Shiemi as they walked off to a different direction. She was alone now, the perfect time to strike.<p>

_Now let the games begin._

* * *

><p>I know, it's short x3. I promise to write more next time! Thanks for reading ;D!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Interest

HEY GUYS :D! Pretty fast huh? This fanfiction has been going through my head all day! I just had to write some more x3! Also, the reviews made me go like -cries ocean of happiness-! Even if I get one review, it still makes me very very happy :3! Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it longer ;D!

* * *

><p><strong>Dulcis:Chapter 2<strong>

**Interest**

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's hang out after school again next time Shiemi!" "I actually agree with nii-san on this. Let's do this again in the future, Shiemi-san." <em>

Shiemi was left to walk home alone after spending the afternoon with Rin and Yukio. She could feel her face hurting a bit. It was probably from how much she was smiling. _So this is how it feels…to be hanging out with friends._ She repeated friends over and over again in her head. It just sounded so wonderful, she couldn't part with the joy that it gave her. Her cheeks felt a little hot; she was blushing again.

With a skip to her step, Shiemi merrily walked along the road to her house. Little did she know of what lurked in the shadows, watching her every move.

Needing someone to talk to, Shiemi summoned her familiar. It appeared on her shoulder.

"Nee-chan! I had fun spending time with my friends today! Want to hear about it?" Shiemi happily asked her Greenman familiar.

It responded with a happy "Nee" to urge her to continue.

Shiemi began telling the familiar every detail she can remember. She started stumbling with her speech because of how fast she was talking. It was soon that Shiemi noticed something bright lying on the ground.

"Eh? What's this?"Shiemi wondered as she bent down to observe the item.

A closer observation revealed it to be a rainbow lollipop, carefully wrapped in plastic and tied with a pink bow. It didn't seem to be tampered with, so Shiemi assumed the owner must have dropped it.

"Who wouldn't have noticed that they dropped this?" Shiemi questioned. Still, it did look rather delicious. _It must be from those really expensive candy stores around here! _Feeling that it would be a waste to leave it to rot, Shiemi picked it up. _Should I eat this now…or save it for after dinner? _While contemplating what to do, Shiemi failed to notice a figure creeping up behind her.

"Moriyama Shiemi." it said.

"E-EH?" Shiemi exclaimed.

She was too preoccupied with the lollipop so she didn't notice the man who approached her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you so...uhm… I got surprised…" she said with embarrassment.

The one that approached her had green hair, with a darker green spike. His jacket had crossbones as buttons and was shredded at the bottom. He donned a pink and black collared shirt, yellow striped tie, green arm warmers, starred shorts, and green stockings. He was peculiar-looking, to say the least. Shiemi has never seen this person, so she started wondering how he knew her name.

"Uhm…" she began, "so how do you know my name?"

"Are you important to Okumura Rin?" he stated flat out.

"E-eh…?" she squeaked.

Shiemi felt herself blush from the question. _Am I important to Rin? W-well, we are friends. And friends are important to each other…_

"I-I think so. I m-mean we are friends…" she murmured.

"I see." He responded. He seemed to be more involved with the conversation after she said this.

It was then that Shiemi noticed the lollipop in his mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Is this yours?" She showed him the lollipop in her hand.

He nodded, "Yes, but you can have it. I have many more just like it."

"Oh, well thank you very much!" she said with a smile. It was then that Shiemi noticed that he never took his eyes off her. _Maybe he needs more help?_

"Is there something else that you need help with?" Shiemi asked.

"No, this is all for today. It's time for me to leave." He stated.

"I see… may I know your name before you leave?" Shiemi questioned with a smile.

"Amaimon." He said.

Shiemi smiled. "Alright then! I'll see you later then! Goodbye!" And with that, she was off.

Shiemi was wrapped in her thoughts._ D-did I just make another friend today? _Shiemi was brimming with happiness. She spent the whole time thinking over her meeting with Amaimon. Sooner than she expected, she was already home. She must have been really into her thoughts, because her walks always seem to drag. Shiemi ate dinner as soon as she settled all her things and was too consumed with her memories of the day to properly hold a conversation with her mother. As a knowing mother, Mrs. Moriyama let her be. It was then after dinner when Shiemi took out the lollipop from Amaimon.

"Oh?" her mother questioned, "Where did you get this, Shiemi?"

Shiemi blushed, "My friend gave it to me."

Her mother smiled as she saw Shiemi enjoy the sweet. After Shiemi finished the lollipop, she took a shower and then headed off to bed. Shiemi made a wish while curling up in her sheets: to have many more days like this one to come. She then drifted off into sleep, with a smile on her face.

**Later that night….**

A mysterious figure stood above Shiemi sleeping in her bed. A hand reached down to her head and started to gently stroke her hair.

"Moriyama Shiemi…" it spoke.

After a short period of time, it backed away from Shiemi's bedside and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day: Cram School<strong>

Shiemi settled down in her seat. Everyone else was here, except Rin.

_He's probably late again_, Shiemi thought as a smile graced her face. She started to daydream of what lies in store for her today. _Maybe… I'll see Amaimon again? _The thought of meeting her new friend delighted her. She wanted to know more about him. He seemed rather mysterious. That's when it hit her. _I-I never got an answer from him yesterday! How does he know me? I got too distracted because he asked me if I was important to Ri-_

"Hey Shiemi, what's up?" Rin asked as he sat down.

"E-eh? Oh! Rin!" Shiemi squeaked. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about some things…" she trailed off.

"Oh? Like what?" Rin questioned.

"Well… I made a new friend yesterday…" She started to explain.

"Ehhhhhhhhh? You made a new friend? Who is it?" Rin asked with curiosity.

"He told me his name was Ama-"

"Alright everyone! It's time to begin class!" Yukio announced as his came through the door.

Rin pouted, "Awww… just tell me all about it later Shiemi!"

Shiemi nodded as she then changed her focused to Yukio's lessons.

"Today, I'll be teaching you about the demon princes of Gehenna. First let's start out with…"

This was when Shiemi started to drift off to her thoughts again. She was still disappointed in herself for not being able to find out how Amaimon knew her. _Stop getting distracted Shiemi! Wait…I'm distracting myself from the lesson right now! _Shiemi scrambled back into reality and gave Yukio her undivided attention

"Now we'll be moving on to the Earth King, Amaimon. He is the second son of Satan and…"

Shiemi felt herself grow cold as Yukio spoke his name. _Amaimon…? Wait… that's the same name as the boy I met yesterday… _Shiemi thought. _M-maybe it was a coincidence! It must be! There's no way that the boy I met yesterday was a demon prince! _Still, Shiemi did not truly know. _I should ask Yuki-chan after class._ Nodding to herself,she returned her attention to Yukio and took notes of the lecture for the rest of the class.

**After Class**

"Finally over!" Rin exclaimed, "Some lesson, right Shiemi?"

"H-huh? Y-yeah…" Shiemi murmured.

"As if you paid attention, Okumura! I saw you sleeping through the whole thing!" Bon yelled as he came by.

"Shut up!" Rin retaliated. "I don't need to hear this from you!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Bon replied with equal amount of force.

Rin and Bon engaged into an argument, as usual. Shiemi observed this scene for a bit, and then turned her attention to Yukio. _I'll leave Konekomaru-san and Shima-san to this. I must ask Yuki-chan! _

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi exclaimed as she drew near.

"Oh, Shiemi-san. Do you need help with anything?" Yukio asked.

"Actually," she started, "I have a question."

"Go ahead and ask."

Shiemi paused for a brief second, and then continued.

"Do you think that anyone would name their child after Amaimon?" she asked.

"I doubt anyone would name their child after a son of Satan, Shiemi-san." Yukio replied.

"I see…" she murmured. She cast her eyes down. _So… I actually met a demon prince? _

"Shiemi-san? Are you alright…?" Yukio asked with concern.

"H-huh? Y-yes I'm alright! Thank you Yuki-chan. See you later!" she replied as she dashed out of the classroom.

Yukio stared off to where she ran.

"Hey Yukio, what's wrong with Shiemi?" Rin questioned as he came by his brother.

Yukio remained silent, wrapped in his thoughts.

"Hellloooo? Yukio? Rin pestered.

"Sorry nii-san. I'll be back later. There's something I need to do." Yukio stated.

"Ooohhh! Is it a mission? I'm coming with!" Rin exclaimed with joy.

Yukio took this into consideration. It wasn't a mission, and they were both friends with Shiemi.

"No time to waste, let's go nii-san." Yukio said as he started for the door.

"Ehhh? You're actually letting me come!" Rin marveled. Usually, Yukio disagrees with Rin coming to anything related to a misson. Rin started after Yukio, who was already several paces ahead of him.

"H-hey Yukio! So what is this about?" Rin wondered.

"Shiemi-san."

"Eh? Shiemi? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything. It was something she said that got me a bit worried." Yukio said.

"What'd she say?"

"She was talking about Amaimon."

"Amaimon?" Rin questioned, "Who's he?"

"…If you actually paid attention in class, you would've known." Yukio sighed. "He is a demon prince of Gehenna. He is called the "Earth King". He's also a son of Satan."

"Seriously? Why would Shiemi be talking about someone like him?" Rin was now concerned as well.

"Nii-san, if I knew I wouldn't be trying to find her right now. In any case, let's try to find her. We need to make sure she's safe." Yukio stated.

"Alright, then let's split up to cover more ground." Rin suggested.

"Agreed. Also, if any one of us finds her, be sure to give the other a call." Yukio added.

Rin nodded as he headed off to the direction opposite to Yukio's.

_Where are you Shiemi…?_

**Farther away…**

Shiemi was consumed with her thoughts. The very knowledge of her meeting a demon prince scared her. What did he want from her? How did her know her name? Why was he asking about Rin? There were too many unanswered questions. _Maybe if I find Amaimon, I can ask him questions. I bet I'm making a misunderstanding! _Determined, Shiemi was about to start her search.

That's when she felt someone grab her from behind. She struggled to be let free, but the mystery person did not budge at all. In fact, very little effort was given from this person to restrain her. She tried to yell, but her voice wasn't coming out. She soon felt her consciousness fading away, but before she fainted, she swore she heard the person say,

"I've got you, Moriyama Shiemi."


	3. Chapter 3: Flame

Chapter 3:

Flame

* * *

><p>"Shiemi! Where are yooouuu?" Rin screamed. He heard his own echo in response. <em>Damn, where could that girl be? <em>Rin thought as he searched the school grounds. He soon ventured into town because he had exhausted the area around True Cross Academy. Suddenly, Rin felt a vibration in the ground. _Huh? An earthquake?_ Something caught his eye that made him turn his head to the right. In the forest, a fortress was rising into view. _W-what the hell? What is that? _Rin thought as he stared at citadel. It was then that Rin realized he was the only one staring at the sight. _Am I the only one who can see this? _

"Hey," Rin asked as he stopped a citizen," do you see that over there?" Rin pointed to the direction of the stronghold.

"Hmm? Is there a balloon or something in the air? Sorry, I don't see anything. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." The man said as he walked away.

_Damn, then I am the only one who can see this! Maybe Shiemi's there! I've got to hurry! _Rin assumed as he started for the forest.

**Near the Citadel**

Rin was nearing the grounds of the fortress. Rin took the chance to see the details of the castle. It was a dark shaded castle with a Gothic architectural theme. Demonic gargoyles stood in their place at the towers with eyes that followed your every move and the flying buttresses, arches, and vaults curved and twisted. Stained glass windows were shaded so that light could not come in so easily. It wasn't your fairy tale type of castle. The only thing that seemed decent about the castle was the verdure. Delicate and bright flowers scattered as far as Rin could see. They trailed up the walls of the castle, en-strangling the architecture. It was as if they were slowly taking over the demonic atmosphere they gave off. As if trying to change them. _What is this place?_ Rin thought as he started to walk towards the castle again. That was when he saw a figure standing in front of the gate. It seemed to have been waiting for him. As Rin came closer, he observed that it was actually male. Green shades in his hair, with a point at the top. He adorned himself in strange clothing, tattered at the bottom. _Who the hell is this guy? _Rin stopped in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

"Ah, brother. I've been waiting for a long time." he spoke.

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Brother? Who are you?" he asked once again.

"I'm Amaimon. The Earth King. We're brothers, you know. Older brother and Father kept talking about you, so I came to see what was so special about you. You don't look like much of a threat, though. Your powers are concealed in the sword right?" he stated as he pointed to _Kurikara_.

Rin ignored much of what he said."What do you want from me?" Rin yelled. He was losing his patience. _I have to go look for Shiemi!_

"I want to play, brother." he requested flat out.

"I don't have time to play. Go play with that damned father of yours." Rin said as he started to walk away.

"Oh, so you don't care about Moriyama Shiemi?" Amaimon questioned. "That's too bad. What do I do with her now?"

"WHERE'S SHIEMI?" Rin shouted with ferocity as he turned around. Blue flames emitted from him for a few seconds.

Rin swore he saw a small smile on Amaimon's face for a split second.

"I studied about human culture and folklore. Let's play a game called Sleeping Beauty. At the top of this castle, Moriyama Shiemi awaits in slumber. She will only wake up to the kiss of her prince. Whichever one of us reaches her first and wakes her up, wins." Amaimon explained.

Rin's face turned bright red. "K-Kiss her? W-W-What the hell? Why do we have to kiss her?" Rin asked with embarrassment.

"Wait, what do I get if I win?"

Amaimon stared at him blankly as he said, "If you win, I'll come back another day to play more games. If you lose, we continue this game to the end."

"...So I lose either way..." Rin pouted. "I still have to save Shiemi, so let's do this...huh?" Rin looked around. Amaimon disappeared.

"You're slow, brother. The game already started." said the echo of Amaimon's voice.

"DAMN IT!" Rin yelled as he ran to the castle's door.

**Inside the Castle**

As soon as Rin stepped in, he knew this would take more than a while. The castle's lobby was quite the sight. An elaborate gothic chandelier hung in the middle, the wax of its candles melting off and dripping on the ground. The area had a dark glowing aura, with red sparks appearing and disappearing. The furniture had an elegant, yet threatening look to them. It must have been due to the spikes on the arm rests. Paintings hung on the walls, perhaps ones that portrayed myths about demons. There was a lone piano at the side, adorned with skulls at its feet and draped over with black lace. _...This place doesn't exactly say 'Come on in!' does it..._ Rin thought to himself. Setting everything else aside, the real problem for Rin was that there were 12 doors to choose from...and some had mysterious noises coming from them. _Gah! Let's just open all of them and see what's ahead. Let's start to the one on the far left! _He nodded to himself for reassurance and headed to the door.

Rin cracked open the first door. It was a lone hallway that was dimly lit. Something sparked at the end of it. _Let's not go this way,_ Rin thought as he closed it shut. As Rin motioned for the second door, it opened by itself. Rin prepared to unsheathe _Kurikara. _He stopped when he noticed it was just a small hob-goblin. It scurried away as it caught sight of him. _Well that was disappointing, _he thought to himself. Rin opened the second door. _...Another hallway!_ Rin opened doors three, four, five, and six. All hallways. When Rin opened door seven, he came upon a spiral staircase. _All right! Finally! _he thought as he ran up the stairs.

When Rin reached the top of the stairs, he saw only a door. He opened it to find himself walking into a large Colosseum.

"JUST HOW BIG IS THIS PLACE?" Rin shouted as his voice rang throughout the whole area. That was when he heard a rumble, and then a quake in the ground. A large demon emerged from the darkness. It charged immediately towards Rin.

"Shit!" Rin cursed as he withdrew Kurikara. His ears extended, tail was revealed, and blue flames encircled him. Rin charged towards the demon and slashed it with a power swing. It let out a sharp cry as it fell. It disintegrated into black ash and disappeared into the air.

Rin put _Kurikara _back into its scabbard. "That was easy!" Rin said with relief. Rin spotted the exit on the other side of the Colosseum. "There's the exit!" he exclaimed. He started for the door then felt the ground starting to shake again. Rin reluctantly turned around. About 15 more of the same demons were now charging towards him. _Now that's just great, _he thought as he unsheathed _Kurikara _once more. Rin slashed a few of the demons and then surrounded the area in blue flames. They cried in union as they turned into dust.

"This power... is just like father's. No wonder they're so interested in you." a voice rang through the area.

"Amaimon! Where are you?" Rin shouted to the air.

"You're going to lose, brother~." Amaimon teased in his ever so monotonous tone.

"Damn it!" Rin said as he sprinted towards the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At the top of the castle<strong>

Amaimon has been waiting for a while. He came here as soon as the game started.

"I'm bored again." he said to himself.

He looked over to the sleeping Shiemi. She looked peaceful as she slept with a smile draped on her face. Too innocent, too pure. Amaimon walked over to her side and started to stroke her hair. It was soft and it smelled of flowers. Amaimon then stared into her face. Her cheeks were rosy pink, her skin fair and smooth. Amaimon subconsciously lowered himself to be closer to her face. Their faces were now a few inches apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiemi's dream<strong>

Wherever she looked, it was covered in beautiful flowers. _The Garden of Amahara..._ Shiemi thought to herself. The garden radiated with a beautiful white glow while the flowers accented it with their bright colors. Little ponds were scattered around with an occasional waterfall. Shiemi walked while holding her breath. _Grandma... I'm here, _Shiemi thought with a smile on her face. Flower petals gently drifted by as she walked towards a tree. Shiemi then noticed a figure standing by the tree. Curious, she decided to question it.

"Hello," Shiemi said, "do you live here?"

The figured turned towards her. It did not speak.

"U-uhm, I'm Moriyama Shiemi. My grandmother always told me stories about this place...so I wanted to visit it. I don't know how I got here though..." Shiemi tried explaining to it.

"This is my kingdom." it spoke.

Shiemi's face lightened up "Eh? Really? I wish I could live here!" Shiemi exclaimed.

The figure shook its head. "I'm the only one here, so I get lonely and bored." it explained.

Shiemi smiled. "I can play with you."

The figure looked at her, "You'll play with me whenever I want?" it asked.

"Of course!" Shiemi replied with joy.

The figure smiled and then turned around to walk away.

"H-hey! Where are you going?" Shiemi cried out.

It continued onward until it disappeared into thin air. Shiemi's vision then became blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>Back into reality<strong>

Shiemi felt herself regaining consciousness._ Was that dream real? It felt so real, s_he thought to herself. Shiemi soon realized a presence extremely close to her, touching her. Shiemi opened her eyes. Amaimon was right in front of her, kissing her.


End file.
